


Persuasion

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Beach Holidays, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: Was it blackmail or a friendly suggestion? Tony didn't know and he wasn't going to ask Danny.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes

22nd December

He woke up to a ringing phone.

‘DiNozzo’

‘Hey man, are you packing yet?’

‘What… Danny! It’s early. And no, not packed yet. Vance wasn’t particularly keen on giving the ok for my holiday. I have plans to convince him today.’

‘Just wait. I will send reinforcements.’ Click.

‘Danny! What are you… he hung up on me. I thought only Gibbs did that.'

He didn’t know what Danny had planned so he made sure he got himself ready for work immediately. He took his coffee with him to make it out of the door earlier. And although, what he said to Danny was true – he hadn’t packed yet – he had all the things he wanted to bring to his much needed holiday break already layed out on the desk in the room he used as an office.

Tony never quite got the explanation by Vance or Danny how his request for holiday leave was signed. Effective immediately and for two weeks instead of the one week he had asked for. The beach holiday was a blast. 

However, much later in the new year when Danny visited Tony at the Navy Yard and Vance was in hearing distance Tony noticed he was getting very agitated once Danny mentioned a General O’Neill.

Interesting.


End file.
